Super Smash Bros: Final Destination
by Luigi's Bro
Summary: In the game universes for each character in the SSB games, there is chaos and havoc occurring. Something within each series is going wrong in one way or another, and there is no way to stop it; and those that do know are left unable to stop such chaotic events from occurring. Watch as each universe falls into the depths of calamity and despair
1. The Plumber's Lament

It was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The toads we're going through daily tasks, Princess Peach was performing what little royal duties she had, and the plumber heroes of the kingdom were at home, asleep on their day off. Everything was at peace, until Bowser came to kidnap the princess, just as always.

The Koopa stormed into the castle with a confident look in his eyes and a hearty evil laugh as he passed what few toads inhabited the castle and walked into the bedroom of the princess.

"Bwahahaha!" Bowser cackled. "I'm here for you, Princess!"

"Bowser, I'm trying to do some work here, if you don't mind." Peach sighed as she set her pen down on the desk she sat at. "Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"No! I made the trip down here and I'll be damned if I don't take you with me!" Bowser yelled forcefully with a stomp of his foot.

The princess sighed and stood up. "Bowser, please, you kidnap me enough as it is, and I need some time to ensure the safety and stability of the kingdom. The only time I have to do this is between kidnappings, and even that isn't enough time."

The Koopa King growled as he stomped over to Peach. "That old shroom takes care of the kingdom well enough when you're gone, now come on!" Bowser grabbed the princess, pulled her out of the castle grounds, then flew away in his clown car.

Not much later, the elderly Toadsworth rushed over to the home of Mario and Luigi. Once there, he ran to the door and banged frantically on the door with his cane.

"Master Mario! Master Mario!" The elder toad cried. "The princess has been kidnapped!"

After a few moments of silence, the door opened up to reveal a plumber with a messy head of hair and a red shirt under blue overalls.

"What-a is it, Toadsworth?" Mario asked while he yawned.

"The princess has been kidnapped, Mario!" Toadsworth exclaimed as he grasped hold of the straps on Mario's overalls and shook him. "The princess has been kidnapped by Bowser!"

Mario frowned in anger. "This is-a my day off, Toadsworth. Can't this wait until tomorrow?" He yawned once more as he spoke.

"But the princess is in grave danger! Who knows what that dastardly Koopa could do to her?! You have to save her!"

Mario clenched his teeth in annoyance. "Can't you-a just send Toad or Luigi?!"

"They aren't as qualified or experienced as you, Mario! You need to save her!" The elderly toad cried out.

Mario groaned in annoyance and shoved Toadsworth's hand from his overalls. "Alright-a!" He then stomped out of his home and began his journey to Bowser's castle.

Several hours later, Mario stood outside of Bowser's Castle. His clothes were tattered from the journey, his red cap, face, and overalls were covered in grime, and he had a sour and angry look upon his face. It was sundown by now, and the plumber was furious for working on his day off, and he'd be damned if he was going to go home or stop now.

So he walked into the castle, bypassed all of the enemies and traps, and made it to the usual place that Mario and Bowser fight. Once Mario reached the location, he walked up to the entrance to the usual wooden bridge and clenched his teeth and fists with rage when he saw Bowser laughing.

"Bwahahaha!" Bowser cackled. "Wait a second, how did you get here so fast?! It usually takes you days to get here, not a few hours!" Bowser was both outraged and surprised.

"You'd be surprised of what a man on his-a day off can do with the rage of working on-a his day off can do." Mario spat as he assumed a battle pose. "Now let's get this over with so I can get the princess-a and get back home so I can-a enjoy the rest of my day off!"

"Wait a minute!" Bowser commanded Mario. "You, you don't seem so well, plumber... Maybe we should put this off until later, so you can rest."

"That's what I-a wanted to do, you bastard!" Mario shouted in rage. "But you had to-a kidnap the princess-a! So I don't give a damn-a if you want me to rest, because I have a job to do and if I have to do it on my day off then I will-a do it!"

With that, the plumber lunged at the Koopa King and forced him to the ground. With one hand, Mario held Bowser's neck, and with the other, he punched Bowser in the face time after time until his face was bloody and disfigured, and bowser was immobilized. Afterwards, Mario got up off of Bowser, walked behind him, and pulled an all-too familiar axe from the side of the bridge. In response, Bowser's eyes widened with fear as he could only watch Mario walk over to him, heave the axe high above the head of the plumber, and then swing the axe down and bring Bowser's life to an end.

After that was finished, Mario walked off of the bridge and slashed the chains holding it up, which caused Bowser's limp body to fall into the magma that normally devoured the living-body of the Koopa King. Then he walked through the usual door and to the area where Peach was playing solitaire while she waited for the plumber. And once she saw sight of him, she smiled and put away the cards as she walked over to him.

"Thank you, Mario." Princess Peach bent down to give the plumber a small kiss on his big nose when all of a sudden Mario put his hand between his face and her's.

"Stop, Princess-a." Mario demanded forcefully. "I don't care about you any more, so take Bowser's clown car and leave."

"But, Mario, we always go back together." Peach frowned. "What's wrong? You aren't acting like yourself today..." She reached to put a hand on Mario's forehead when he smacked it away.

"I said-a leave!" Mario yelled at her. "This was-a my day off and that Koopa went and made me work on my one free day! So I-a killed him, and if you don't leave, I'll do the same to you-a!"

The princess gasped in horror and took a step backwards, then paused for a moment before she ran out as fast as she could.

The plumber was left alone in the dark, a grim expression on his face as he walked to the throne room of the castle and took a seat in the throne Bowser once sat in. It was then that Mario told the servant Koopas and Goombas to tell all of their fellow kin that they were free and could go off to live free lives.

From there on, Mario lived in isolation within the castle, and did not come back out for the rest of his days as he took a lifetime of days off to weep about the monster he had become.


	2. The Linking Darkness: Part 1

_I would like to note before hand that, while this is based off of events from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, it does not follow the complete storyline of the game. This means that there will be some spoilers that were somewhat needed for this story to progress, but not all._

 _I would also like to apologize in advance if I made any characters act out of character. I don't and didn't(if it seems like I did) mean to make any characters seem out of character, so please be a little lenient for anything that I did that made the characters out of character. Besides Link, of course. If you notice that he was acting out of character, that was done purposely._

* * *

Link walked about the fields of Hyrule with his fairy, Navi, suspended in the air by his side. It had been only a few short days since Link woke in the Temple of Time after the seven year-long sleep he had endured, and he was still adjusting to his adult body and the fact that such an event had happened. After all that had happened up to that point, Link had felt a deep feeling of depression within him. All that he knew had changed; Castle Town was in ruins and filled with Redeads, Ganondorf reigned over all of the land, and all of the allies he once knew were missing, including Zelda.

As Link walked, he came to notice the hill that once held Lon Lon Ranch and began to wonder if the ranch owned by Talon and his daughter Malon still resided there. Well there was only one way to find out, so Link signaled to Navi that they were heading over to the ranch and they rushed over to Lon Lon Ranch with a smile on Link's face.

When Link and Navi had reached the ranch, he was surprised in many ways. One reason for his surprise was that the ranch still stood on the hilltop, while the other reason was the state it resided in, which is to say that the ranch was in complete lockdown. The gate to the area for the horses to roam locked, a gate added to the path that led to the roaming rink, and a tall man in gaudy-green clothing, a ruffled clown-like collar with a long and luscious mustache under his large nose stood at the horse rink gate with a whip in hand. The man had been continuously cracking his whip to scare the horses into running.

"Go on! Get moving!" The man yelled at the horses. "If you are to be the warhorses of the great Ganondorf, then you need to be in ship shape for him when he comes to get you all!" He continued to crack the whip.

Link gasped in surprise and ran up to the man, where Navi conveyed the words Link could not speak.

"Hey! Why are you doing this?!" Navi demanded in outrage.

"I supply Ganondorf with horses, and I need to get these horses ready for when he comes!" the man yelled.

"But you don't train horses with a whip!" Navi yelled.

"Bah, you're just a fairy! What do you know about horses?!" the clown-like man yelled as he swatted Navi away.

Navi yelped in surprise as she was swatted away and began to fall to the ground.

Link dashed to catch Navi in his hands while the stranger laughed in delight. "Hahaha! Pathetic boy, leave before the great Ingo kicks you out!"

Link growled as he put Navi in his hat and drew the Master Sword.

"Oh, looking for a fight, eh?" Ingo retracted his arm back above his head, then brought his arm and the whip in his hand down at an incredible speed. "Well then have at you!"

As the whip came down, Link blocked the weapon with his sword, at which point whip wrapped around the blade of the legendary sword. Then, before he knew it, the swordsman found the Master Sword was yanked out of his hands and into the hands of Ingo.

The current ranch owner squinted his eyes at Link, pursed his lips, and rubbed his chin curiously. "Hmmm, you look kinda familiar..." Ingo broke out into a grin and laughed as he said, "Aren't you Zelda?"

He began laughing so hard that he was doubled over in delight.

Link clenched with teeth as his anger grew. He quickly grasped Ingo's shirt and pulled him close enough to punch the man in the face. After the first punch, Link's anger grew and he continued to punch Ingo over and over again until Navi flew out of Link's hat.

"Link! Link stop!" Navi cried desperately. "Please, stop Link!"

Link suddenly stopped his fist centimeters away from Ingo's large nose and luscious mustache and gasped in surprise. He then released Ingo and held his hands to his face, thus doing so allowed the man to fall to the ground with a plop.

"Link, why did you do that?" Navi asked with concern. "What's wrong?"

Link shook his head in confusion and looked out to the horses and noticed a familiar horse among them, a beautiful brunette horse galloping along the fence in the secluded horse holding area. The blonde swordsman walked into the holding area, pulled out the Ocarina of Time, and played the melody Malon had taught him so long ago, when they were both still children. As Link played the song, the horse that he had spotted earlier came galloping over to him and neighed. It was then that he knew the horse was whom he suspected, Epona, the horse that Malon had shown him and revealed that the song she taught him attracted her.

He smiled and got up onto the steed and rode out on Epona with Navi flying alongside them.

Once out of the ranch, Link smiled as he rode along the plains of Hyrule on Epona and shot Poe's with his bow. He had never experienced such a wonderful feeling las he did when he rode Epona. The wind blowing in his face, the warmth of the sun on his back, and the feeling of freedom made the swordsman feel amazing, like there was no place he couldn't travel.

"Hey! Hey! Hey listen!" Navi exclaimed. Link brought Epona to a stop and turned to Navi.

"It's been a while since we've seen Saria, Link." Navi told him. "Maybe you should play the song she taught you and talk to her!"

Link nodded with a smile and played Saria's Song on the Ocarina of Time. A few minutes later, nothing happened.

"Maybe you should try it again." The fairy suggested.

Link played the same song on his ocarina and frowned when, once more, Saria did not respond.

"Something is wrong..." Navi said quietly. "Saria never would ignore us when you contact her...so something must have happened to her!" The fairy gasped.

Link frowned in irritation. First Ganondorf had brought destruction to the land he held dear, then that guy at the ranch turned everything upside down, and now Saria was in trouble?! This new Hyrule was beginning to irritate Link to no end, and that was extremely troubling to the swordsman. After all, this was the land he was born in, the land he loved and enjoyed, the land that had housed friends and various people he had met in his days of youth and innocence. And for the once peaceful land to be corrupted and erupted into chaos so easily, Link felt a burning hatred towards Ganondorf, as he was the one responsible for such chaos.

Link began to imagine of how he would kill and destroy the man when he found Ganondorf. The thoughts and image of killing the warlock soon consumed him for what seemed like hours. Link would have continued on daydreaming of the death of Ganondorf, had Navi not brought him back to reality and reveal that what had seemed like hours to Link were only a few short minutes in reality.

"Hey Link, maybe we should go see if we can find Saria..." Navi suggested with concern for her companion.

Link nodded, and the two rode away on Epona.


	3. The Linking Darkness: Part 2

Link continued doing this until the warlock stood on one knee in the center of the floor and grimaced. It was then that he reverted to his true shadow form and then began to float off of the ground.

"What a worthless creation that ghost was! I will banish it to the gap between dimensions!" Ganondorf's voice growled as it echoed through the room. "And you must know that while you may have defeated this ghost so easily, it will be much harder to defeat me. If you live long enough for such a time, that is..." The man laughed as the shadow erupted into light and disappeared.

"That...that wasn't the real Ganondorf?" Navi said with disappointment.

Link clenched his teeth in intense rage. He thought he had finally ended the tyranny of Ganondorf so that Hyrule may return to how it once was, only for his hopes to be shattered. His determination to kill the warlock grew from this moment alone, as it would over time. And while Link thought such violent and horrid thoughts, the swordsman's eyes began to turn a shade of blood-red.

Link and Navi left the Forest Temple, as well as the Kokiri Forest, and headed to the home of the Gorons, Death Mountain. There he defeated the dragon Volvagia, thus brought peace to Death Mountain once more, and left for his next destination: the Zora domain.

The swordsman and his fairy rode their horse to the location of the Zora tribe, only to find that everything was frozen. The water, the doorway to the shop, even the Zora leader, a large fellow who looked quite like a giant, blue tadpole with legs, was frozen. However, with a bit of effort and the use of blue fire, Link unfroze the leader of the Zora Tribe and went to an area behind the man, a lake that once housed a giant whale of sorts named Lord Jabu-Jabu. Once Link reached the lake, he found no Jabu Jabu, but found instead a collection of icy frozen platforms floating on the water, which led to the opening of a cave.

"Hey! Hey! Hey listen!" Navi told Link as she flew out of his hat.

Link turned his head to look at Navi and listened.

"You should try to see if you can get up to that cave entrance, Link." the fairy suggested. "Maybe you'll find something in there!"

Link nodded and hopped onto an ice platform. One by one, he jumped from platform to platform as he made his way to the cave until he finally reached the final platform and jumped into the cave entrance.

Once inside the cave, Link found it was covered in ice, just as the main region of the Zora Domain was. However, simple slippery ice did not impede the Hylian's progress. Link continued on, cutting down foes where they stood as he moved, until he came across a dead-end cave with a chest in the middle of the room. So, naturally, the first thing Link did was open the chest, in which he found a pair of iron boots.

Not more than a few seconds later, Sheik appeared behind Link and began to speak to him. After a lengthy amount of dialogue and teaching of songs, Link played the song Sheik had taught him, The Serenade of Water. He then teleported and found himself at Hylian Lake, which was completely dried up. That is, completely dried up, spare a small pool of water that lay above a door that was completely submerge within.

So Link put on his iron boots and blue tunic, then walked down into the water and through the door.

There Link found himself within the center area of the Water Temple, which contained three floors of doors, which could only be accessed by raising the water level. So, little by little, Link solved all of the puzzles and moved from floor to floor until he came across what was perhaps the strangest one of the Water Temple by far. Within the room was an area of open space that looked and seemed like the swordsman and fairy had stepped outside, even though they hadn't. The room had a floor that was covered in a thin layer of water with some piles of sand here and there, as well as a dead tree or two and walls that greatly resembled a normal daytime sky. However, the one thing that stuck out the most was the water. The water was so perfectly still that if one were to look at the water, they would see a perfect reflection of themselves on the surface.

Link and Navi walked around as they looked for some way out, only to find none but the door they came through, which happened to be locked.

"What are we going to do?" Navi fretted. "If we can't leave, then how are we to save Hyrule?!"

It was at that moment that a voice laughed in a cruel and menacing manner suddenly, which had Link look around cautiously while Navi grew fearful.

As Link looked, he came to see a shadowy figure with a sword and shield standing out in the middle of the room and looking at the two with bright-red eyes. The figure smiled as Link rushed at him with his sword, only to block the strike Link had planned to make, then attempted to use the same technique against him. Link gasped in surprise as he quickly raised his shield and successfully blocked the attack, then moved far away with a back flip, which the shadow also did.

"Link, be careful..." Navi said with worry. "This enemy...he's like a shadow of you. It seems like anything you can do, he can do just as well, so keep your guard up."

Link nodded and rushed at Shadow Link once more as said person did the same. With both swords drawn and ready to strike, Link and Shadow Link raised their swords high in the air while they ran and slashed downward at each other. They each struck the other, each sword going through the opposite person. The only difference being that Shadow Link's sword went through Link like a shadow, just as Phantom Ganon's Lance had, while Link's sword went through the shadow body of the doppelgänger.

So while Link fell down on one knee, Shadow Link split into two halves of one shadow, with each part of the creature stuck to the edge of the Master Sword.

Navi noticed the attachment of the Master Sword to the unmoving and split body of Shadow Link. "Link... Link get away from the Master Sword..."

Link frowned and began to let go of the sword, when Shadow Link's halves began to merge with the Master Sword.

"Link! Get away from the sword!" Navi shouted in distress.

Link tried to let go of the Master Sword's handle, only for it to be stuck to the palm of his hand. The Hylian gasped in surprise as he tried with all his might to remove the sword from his grasp, but could not, no matter how hard he tried. As he struggled, the shadow doppleganger began to move upward from the blade of the Master Sword to Link's arm, and he turned everything on Link's body black as he did so. Slowly, the blackness spread across link's entire body; first to his torso, his legs, and finally, his head. After that, the Hylian had completely become his copy, and showed no signs of being the hero he once was and was supposed to become.

"Link...?" Navi said worriedly. "Link...are you alright?"

Link smirked as he raised his sword and slashed through Navi, who exploded into a small ball of light and screams. After that was finished, the swordsman walked out of the chamber, the Water Temple, and the perimeter of Lake Hylian.


	4. The Linking Darkness: EpiloguePart 3

Shadow Link walked into what was the throne room of sorts within Ganondorf's castle and kneeled before the man, who was currently playing on a massive pipe organ.

The Gerudo turned around from where he was standing and looked down at Shadow Link with a look of confusion. "Hmm, so you came, boy. But yet, you aren't yourself, as you appear before me in the form of my minion, yet you originally were not so..." He rubbed his chin as he pondered the sight before him. "Could it be you combined? But that shouldn't have happened... unless you yourself were somewhat tainted with darkness at some point."

Ganondorf indicated for Shadow Link to rise to his feet with a grin. "But no matter the reason or the cause, you have become my minion, and with you within the group of beasts at my disposal, we shall find the princess and take the pieces of the Triforce."

From hence forth, the two brought the land to destruction and ruin much faster than Ganondorf alone would have been able to do, had Link apposed him, as it was destined to be. And while the Gerudo ruler of the land sat upon his throne with the once pure and courageous hero at his side, those that were the seven sages stood atop the highest hill in the fields of Hyrule while they looked at the chaotic, wasteland that had become of he once beautiful land.

"If only..." The Sage of Light, Rauru sighed. "If only Ganondorf hadn't have managed to get in the Temple of Time, then the Sacred Realm and steal the Triforce of Power, perhaps all would be well now... Perhaps...perhaps we might be looking upon a time of peace, no longer plagued by the tyranny of Ganondorf..."

Darunia somberly gave Rauru a pat on the back. "Well, we can't do much about it now. No matter how much we wish it, the kid we all knew is gone; we can't live in the past any more."

Saria stepped up behind the two and asked, "But...but what are we supposed to do...? Our homes...our family...our friends...they're all gone..." She looked down at her feet in grievance as she thought of all that had happened.

"My father...Lord Jabu-Jabu...my wonderful Link... All gone..." Ruto said with a grave expression.

"And my tribe; my sisters...all under the control of him..." Nabooru spat dis tastefully.

"Well, not all hope is lost," Impa sighed, then smiled. "At least we have Princess Zelda, and as long as she is here, there is still hope."

"But most everyone is dead in the land, Impa." Rauru frowned. "There's nothing left for us here; we must depart from this land..."

The group turned around and began to walk away. Seconds later, a gust of wind blew a curtain of sand behind the seven, and when the sand cleared, the group was gone.


End file.
